Red Chain of Fate
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Before Laharl was even born he was forced into an engagement by the late king along with the Goddess of Light who forced her adopted son into an engagement that would take effect the minute Laharl was of the right age. Pit had done all in his power to try and null the marriage, but the harder he tries the more the red strings strangles the two.


**Red Chain of Fate**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus or Disgaea. That goes to Nintendo and Nippon Ichi. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Before Laharl was even born he was forced into an engagement by the late king along with the Goddess of Light who forced her adopted son into an engagement that would take effect the minute Laharl was of the right age. Pit had done all in his power to try and null the marriage, but the harder he tries the more the red strings strangles the two.**

 **Pairing: Pit/Laharl**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Character death, violence, shonen-ai, dub-con, some adult themes and unintentional OOC**

 **Since Pit/Laharl tends to get brought up the most instead of actual interaction with them with a few exceptions, this can bring into the mindset if they were to interact with and without knowing about the engagement. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Vow**

The angel captain and the Netherworld prince had a vow forced down their throats at a young age. Pit always hated the concept of marriage and how Palutena had signed his life away. Laharl thought the feeling of hate was mutual toward the engagement and each other. The two would exchange a vow of mutual hate where they would swear to break the engagement and move on with their lives. Juliet would bring up that the red strings of fate around them would never break no matter how hard they tried.

 **Older Brother**

Pit and Laharl were alike in many ways. The main one was that they were older brothers to a younger sibling and would do anything to protect them.

"You know, you should treat Sicily better." Pit had teased Laharl during one of their calmer conversations before it turned sour. "She is your little sister."

"I treat her fine! Maybe you shouldn't be so controlling of Lived!" Laharl spat.

And just like that…the two were at each other's throats again.

 **Gap**

Pit's biggest issue with Laharl wasn't that he was bratty or that he was a young demon prince. It was always the age gap they had. Compare 2499 to someone who was a little over 1316 and there were going to be accusations of pedophilia in the relationship. Granted, it would be easy for Pit to lie about his age, but Pit had seen the damage to children who married young. Pit did not want to be like Gaston who would attempt to destroy a child's life for the sake of political power.

 **Pudding**

Laharl loved pudding. There was no denying that. He loved it so much he would chase down whoever took his pudding and take it back by force even if you had already eaten it.

Pit had taken the pudding away from him after the political meeting with the Netherworld prince took a turn for the worse. Pit took the pudding as punishment for Laharl's immaturity, but it only made Laharl track down Pit and follow him all the way to Smash Brothers Mansion. He gave no fucks with destroying anything in his path and Smashopolis was in the way. If Master didn't force Pit to go deal with the problem, Smashopolis would have been in ruins.

"You really picked an immature demon to marry Pit." Master groaned to Palutena seeing as how the green haired Goddess was just watching Smashopolis tumble to the ground with a smile on her face.

"They're made for each other." Palutena responded happily.

 **Law**

Angels and demons were similar in that they used the same scale to measure one's age. Demons didn't celebrate birthdays, so they never really cared for age as much as angels though. Pit refused to acknowledge that even though Laharl was legal in demon years, Pit would not allow himself to be accused of pedophilia. Laharl had the audacity to call it a pride thing, but even Pit thinks that changing the law for the age of consent to increase was reasonable. Pit did find 1300 being the age of consent creepy after all due to who implemented the age.

 **Innuendo**

Laharl had a bad habit of wording phrases that ended up sounding sexual. Etna had pointed this out multiple times, but Laharl never intended to change his ways. Now that he knew that Pit was someone actually affected by these words, he had no problem proclaiming them while sitting in his lap.

"You're good with your hands. Why don't you make good use of them?"

Pit's face darkened a bright shed at red at the suggestion.

 **Dominance**

Laharl was always the alpha male trying to assert his dominance. As a child, he wasn't taken seriously by other demons no matter who his parents were or how powerful he was. Laharl had made it clear that violence was the best way to prove oneself.

When Pit had defeated him in combat, Laharl couldn't believe that he lost. Normally, he would throw a temper tantrum, but Pit was over his bruised battle and asserting his own angel dominance in their relationship. The Netherworld prince should have noticed his heart skipped a beat at the closeness of Pit's face.

 **Bondage**

Rosalina had noted that in many timelines, Pit and Laharl would always find themselves trapped to a literal chain that would force the two to work together in order to get it off. Laharl wasn't used to being dragged around, so seeing Pit being able to pull the two in the direction he wanted to avoid enemy fire surprised him greatly. It probably didn't help how they would always end up in an awkward position with Pit on top when hiding from their enemies.

 **Ballot**

Pit wondered why Master Hand would bother with a Smash Ballot when he still got the final saying overall. It gave the fans and other Smashers such high expectations that when someone else was chosen, there was a backlash. Pit did enjoy destroying the dreams of a certain Overlord though.

"I demand to be in Smash Brothers, Pit! I was born for this game!"

"Sorry, when your franchise is no longer a niche series stuck on the Playstation, come back and I'll throw a good word in."

Pit had no problem throwing Laharl out with the rest of the rejected fighters such as Ridley, Waluigi and Chrom (the latter two who tried to sneak in after all the abuse they got from the Miis who were allowed to take their place).

 **Questions**

Laharl had a brilliant idea that concerned breaking off the engagement. If someone related to Pit objected the engagement, then he could demand Palutena to end it. That person was Daedalus who was now working under Hades in the Underworld. As Pit's father, one would think that he would not be happy the Goddess of Light sent his son off to marry a young demon prince. So when Laharl stormed into his room where the fallen angel was busy crafting something new, he was sorely disappointed with Daedalus' response.

"I have no control over the engagement. That was done when I was…well…dead until Hades brought me back to life. Even then, it was done when I was not there…so I can't really change it."

"…Are you kidding me?!" Laharl asked in anger as his antennas stuck up in anger. "You're telling me you won't even try to interfere!"

"Why? My stupid son needs someone to keep up with him." Daedalus told him simply as he went back to his experiment.

Laharl continued to yell at Daedalus for even supporting the idea that he and Pit would be a good couple.

 **Bug**

Pit noticed that the people who loved him the most tended to be insect like. Virtue was a literal Mothman who wanted to have his babies, but Pit wouldn't have to worry about that too much seeing as how they were both men. Laharl was like a cockroach more than anything due to the antennas on his head and being an annoying brat. He would only morph into a butterfly during his rare cute moments. Laharl hated the comparison to something so fragile and continued to call Pit a buzzard as an insult.

 **Tantrum**

Valvatorez rolled his eyes at how Laharl received the news. Xenolith wanted to hold back the information because he knew Laharl was not ready. Airi forced it out and of course Laharl attempted to destroy another Netherworld as a result. Valvatorez had to personally leave Hades to deal with Laharl and now here the kid was looking defeated after hearing the news.

"Be at ease. I am certain that the angel you are engaged to is not as malicious as the rumors claim he be."

Laharl's silence worried Valvatorez but he was most certain he was right about this one.

 **Acknowledgment**

Laharl hated how Pit was no different from the other adults in the Netherworld except Xenolith who treated him like an adult. The two were engaged but it never occurred to Pit that Laharl could ever be a potential candidate seeing as how the engagement was forced on them. Laharl only ended up creeping the white angel out attempting to mimic how adults would act. It hurt to see that the usually playful angel would push him away from something as small as a kiss and not speak to him for a while unless absolutely necessary.

 **Laharl-chan**

Everyone loved Laharl-chan. There was no exception. Even Pit could not resist the sexy female body Laharl had as a woman. Of course, Laharl would hate his female body even more knowing that Pit was only treating him like his fiancé because he looked the right age and the fact that he had curves. This made the Netherworld Prince question if being a girl would be the best idea for their future marriage to work seeing as how Pit's biggest insecurities were gone when Laharl was a woman. Laharl ended up laughing at how the absurd way he was thinking.

 **Bloom**

In timelines where the two would encounter each other without the knowledge of who they were, they would end up great friends. After all, Pit only knew his fiancé was a demon prince and Laharl was usually kept in the dark but when it was brought up, he would learn it was an angel with a high authority. Palutena probably laughed too hard whenever the two learned that they were engaged to each other. The love that bloomed without the knowledge could not be shattered instantly after the shenanigans they have went through together.

 **Fear**

More than anything, Pit's biggest fear of his relationship with Laharl was one day the demon prince would get a growth spurt and be bigger, taller and more powerful than him. Everything that Pit would pride on would be taken away in an instant and the roles would be reversed. Compared to Pit who had standards, he didn't think that if the reverse situation were to happen that Laharl wouldn't give him a way out of the engagement. Pit would rather assert some dominance now before it got to the point he wouldn't be able to control Laharl at all.

 **Reading**

Laharl had offered to teach Pit how to read seeing how the angel was having difficulty reading the most basic letters. Pit refused due to his pride getting the best of him again (and the laziness of wanting to learn how to read when he could speak and understand the language well).

"You can read all of that erotic adult crap if you could read."

"Don't give me any funny ideas, brat!"

Laharl laughed seeing that the mention of being able to read adult content was enough for Pit to consider it.

 **Apple**

Pit liked to act like he knew what he was talking about when he compared people to food. In this case, he compared Laharl to the poison apple that Eve bit into.

Laharl was just so tempting to Pit no matter how hard he tried to restrain himself. Eventually, he would give into the temptation of having a demon fiancé and plant a sweet kiss on his lips before pushing him onto the bed. His sweet moans were too much for Pit's ears. He had to hear the arrogant Overlord cry out his name now. There was no going back…

 **Wings**

Laharl could actually turn his scarf into a pair of wings that could take him anywhere off the ground. Pit was jealous of that seeing as how Laharl never bothered to fly around as much as he could. When the Netherworld prince heard Pit grumble about his wings, Laharl took the time to examine the problem that Pit had and despite his young age was able to tell what exactly was wrong.

"You do realize that the bones stopped growing, right?"

"…"

"What kind of angel lets their wings get to that point?"

"Can you drop the subject?"

Pit hated feeling jealous of a demon but he hated being seen as weak even more. It gave Laharl an idea on how to win Pit's favor though…

 **Rescue**

Pit was never the type to let his guard down in the Underworld. As an angel trained to eliminate all demons who got in Palutena's way, Pit would never allow himself to be put in a terrible situation that would require him to be rescued. Yet, when Pit went to the Slavic Underworld to save Dunban with Shulk, he put himself in jeopardy unknowingly and suffered as a result in the form of visionary and auditory hallucinations in the form of random jump scares.

"So this is how the Captain of the Royal Bodyguards submits to me."

Pit snarled at the demon that was rubbing his hands up his tunic. There was nothing he could do. The blindfold Pit forced himself to wear was enough to stop the hallucinations until a cure was found. Until then, he was at the mercy of this Slavic demon who followed him all the way to Smash Realm, tricked him into thinking he was someone he could trust and lead him away from the others.

"Dammit…" Pit cursed as he was forced to open his mouth to suck on the fingers on the demon.

"That's it. Keep sucking. I'm going to make you feel real good soon."

Pit had expected to be tortured and humiliated by this demon that he never would have expected Laharl to come to his rescue in the nick of time. The light angel never admitted it, but this incident really did change how Pit viewed his fiancé.

 **Red Moon**

When it was time for the Prinnies to reincarnate, they all traveled to where the red moon was to be taken away for reincarnation. Pit noted that Laharl remained quiet during these times and had allowed the Prinnies under him to go away. The young demon would sometimes lock himself in his room with a pink Prinny plushie in his arms. If Laharl didn't look like a lost child, Pit would have teased him. Instead, he sat outside of Laharl's coffin and remained by his side until the red moon had passed.

 **Offer**

At the end of every timeline, the Great Evil had asked Pit to join his side. Out of all the people to choose, Pit always questioned why the Great Evil would ask him besides being a powerful angel who had gone through a similar hell that his current host suffered.

"Why would you refuse my offer? Everyone you love is dead. There is nothing left in this world but to take revenge of the Golden Land who have wronged you."

It was true. The only one left alive was Dark Pit and Pit made sure that Dark Pit's group took him to a safe place in the universe while the remaining survivors fought off the Great Evil. Palutena had already been slain by this black heart and Laharl had taken a blow for Pit that cost him his life.

"You should know this already. Lady Palutena and Laharl would never want me to side with you…even if I know who you are and what you suffered." Pit murmured as he took the last remaining thing of Palutena and pointed it toward the Great Evil. "Samael…I'm going to take you down right here…right now!"

 **Achievement**

There will be a point in time where Prism will finally succeed in achieving same sex pregnancy. When the day finally came, there would be so many people lined up to having their partner knocked up with a baby. Pit was apparently one of those people that got busy in the future seeing as how he would have three kids with the young prince. Learning this left a bitter taste in Pit's mouth thinking at how desperate he must have been in the future…but seeing his aged up children from the future sleeping next to him and Laharl…was something to look forward to…now if only they got past the Great Evil to achieve this type of future first…

 **Confession**

"I like you a lot…"

Pit didn't expect Laharl to confess first after a couple of years of knowing each other. He was praying that Laharl would continue to hate him and that they would continue to work toward breaking the engagement. Instead, here Laharl was confessing his feelings to him after all that talk of never wanting to fall in love especially with an angel.

"I don't." Pit lied.

Laharl glared at him when Pit rejected him rather quickly. "How about you turn around and say that to my face."

Pit couldn't. He felt the same way. After being in the Overlord's presence for years, the desire to commit to a relationship was growing…maybe too quickly. He didn't want to take the risk because of the controversy that would occur should they actually return each other's feelings. Laharl knew that there would be a lot of heartache in the future. His vassals and Valvatorez were the demons that encouraged Laharl to confess his true feelings. He wasn't going to let Pit back out of this.

"…Are you still thinking that because I'm a kid that this relationship can't work now."

"…Yeah…"

"Are you seriously going to wait for 500 more years until I'm legal by your standards?"

"More like 480 years, but I have my pride too as an angel."

Laharl laughed puzzling the light angel greatly.

"Fool! You think the great Laharl cares about what your angelic pride? You're going to accept my love as the Overlord or face my wrath!"

 _Childish._ Pit thought to himself seeing Laharl was ready to fight him like the brat he was. However…

"What? Why are you smiling?!"

"They say patience is a virtue…" Pit began as he gave the hand gesture for Laharl to come closer. "You obviously lack that since you're a demon."

"And what does that have to do with-"

The angel captain caught the Netherworld prince off guard by pulling him into a bear hug. Pit cackled seeing how Laharl shut his big mouth immediately.

"But…I'm not really angel like anyway…so I guess I'll make an exception of time my little prince…"

 **White**

Pit and Laharl had only managed to marry in a few timelines where the Great Evil had been defeated in the sense that he was sealed for 2000 more years. This would give everyone time to rebuild a powerful army to defeat him for good. Raven would end up resetting the timeline if he returned again. Until then, there was 2000 more years that everyone no longer had to worry about the end.

What would Pit do in this time period? Why get to know his fiancé and marry him of course. Should Laharl survive the battle with the Great Evil, he and Pit will develop a strong bond that Juliet spoke of. The two who had struggled against the red string of fate would finally no longer allow it to strangle them as they stood in front of the altar of the Golden Land would they would exchange their vows.

Pit hated the concept of marriage, but with Laharl…he was willing to make an exception and stay committed. For Laharl, he never imagined he would fall in love after the pain he had gone through in the past. 500 years later when he was of legal age by angel laws, he would be standing next to Pit. Now the two made sure Prism wouldn't get to choose their clothes so they were both able to wear the most stylish tuxedos that represented heaven and hell finally coming together as allies as long last. What many have strived for between the two races had finally come true as they exchanged their vows.

Prism was still an ass with the speech so he skipped through everything again and just told them to kiss. While the two were grateful they wouldn't have to go through hours of boring dialogue, the two loved the ending the best where they can share a kiss of love that represented their ever growing relationship.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 4206 words.**

 **Li: So you finally decided to explain Pitstain's relationship with that brat?**

 **Me: Yeah. I think this can put everything into perspective. The _Infection_ story is the most important one but that's post _Mecha Galaxy_ so any real development again is far into the future but post _Mecha Galaxy_ in general allows Pit to be pushed into the relationship more seeing as how some timelines do go well. Notes!  
**

 **1\. As the Guardian of Love, Juliet can see the red strings of fate on people. No matter the timeline, some people will always have a red string to specific people. Pit and Laharl are stuck no matter what in my universe along with Palutena and Ganondorf. Dark Pit is looser with his string that is attached to three people (Lucina, Reyn and Isaak). Rob and Shulk technically have one but its not as tight as Pit and Laharl or Palutena and Ganondorf.**

 **2\. The Angel Law changed the age of consent from 1300 to 1800. I implied it was always 1300 until recently (like when the Angel Assembly found out that Pit and Laharl were engaged and to spite Pit, raised the age limit) that the evil archangel Kensei is the main reason why the age was so low to begin with hence the gross implications.**

 **3\. The Ballot one is me being a jerk to certain characters. I wanted to hold back on this one-shot until the ballot results were in so I won't have to go back and change Waluigi in particular in case people were dumb enough to vote an assist trophy in. And while Disgaea 1 (and Phantom Brave) are on Nintendo platforms, the DS version had a terrible port so I wouldn't count it too much.**

 **4\. The Rescue portion is a huge spoiler for the _Infection_ story where Pit finally decides to take Laharl seriously. The scene is ambiguous from what demon type captured him and what exactly were the circumstances, but if you read _Faustian Contract_ , there is a subtle scene that explains why Pit needs to wear the blindfold or he'll hallucinate badly. **

**5\. Yeah…Samael is the name of the Great Evil…the current one. That was stated in _Higanbana in the Red Moon_. Only a few people actually know his name…like Pit, Palutena and Rosalina. **

**6\. Yes, Prism achieves his goal with figuring out how to get male pregnancy to work in the future. I joke constantly that this is his main priority hence why everyone keeps dying. I already brought up in _Gothic Galaxy_ how if Pit had a kid, he would name him after Daedalus…but here I state he would have three kids. The first child is obliviously the child named after his father. And yes, I do have a list of every child from the future who would have names under specific couples (and yeah…Rob gets female Morgan this way). **

**7\. Yes, the Great Evil can be defeated but the implication is when it happens, Prism either dies hence Raven starts everything over or he's only sealed away 2000 years because Raven refuses for Prism to sacrifice his life to kill the Great Evil off for good. The timelines of sealing him away really benefit everyone because that gives everyone time to make powerful children who can be like Lucina and jump into the past and get rid of the Great Evil for good.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
